A network sharing architecture enables different Core Network (CN) operators to access a shared Radio Access Network (RAN). The operators share not only radio network elements but also radio resources. A representative example of this network sharing architecture includes a Multi-Operator Core Network (MOCN). The MOCN denotes a system where a plurality of CN nodes share the same RAN, and the plurality of CN nodes are operated by different operators. For example, a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) denotes a network of a mobile communication business, and this PLMN may be operators of the MOCN.
Meanwhile, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard TS 36.423 Rel. 9 defines a message for load information exchange on a cell basis. However, currently, a load balancing method considering RAN sharing does not exist. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0171952 filed on Mar. 23, 2011 and published on Jul. 14, 2011, titled “CELL LOAD BALANCING METHOD, CELL LOAD MEASURING METHOD, AND DEVICES THEREOF” discloses cell load information related to the above standard, and also discloses a method for exchanging the cell load information with a neighbor cell, and controlling a handover parameter to perform a load balancing operation. Therefore, a new load balancing method under an environment sharing a RAN such as an MOCN is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.